


Greatest Treasure

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Relationship, dragon - Freeform, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When a strange woman wanders into her cave, Adair suddenly feels more alive than she has in centuries
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 8
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Greatest Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Dragon AU and this is actually an AU to my unpublished main story.Saryla is a necromancer but Adair is originally an elf and they're a terribly cute couple.

The scent of humans hadn’t entered her cave in so long, she had almost forgotten it. Adair stared towards the entrance, eyes wide and tail twitching. Centuries ago, they had hunted her. Before that, they had worshipped her. What was it going to be these days?

There was something else mixed in that smell. Perfume, maybe, she had discovered it during her visits to the human world. In more or less human form, of course, but the rapidly changing environment had driven her back to solitude soon enough. This scent could be perfume, something flowery. But also death and decay and that made her curious enough to move towards the faint steps of the intruder. Soft, probably not boots, then. That was good.

“Uh, hello?” The stranger’s voice was pleasant, a little unsure maybe. “Is someone there?”

Adair let out a huff and considered changing forms to talk to this person. Most people called a thing, a beast. Even if they worshipped her, they still only saw her as a creature. This was a nice change and she didn’t want to ruin it right away. She closed her eyes, focused and heard a few curses, followed by compliments. 

“Hello.”

“Hey. Wow. Didn’t expect to meet anyone.”

She frowned. “But you were calling, right?”

“Yes, well, I had a feeling. Maybe a ghost or something but not. Uh. You.” That was accompanied by a vague gesture and Adair raised an eyebrow while taking in the figure that was now in front of her. A woman, she guessed, with dark skin and white hair. The clothes were colourful and covered in some kind of powder.

“I hope I’m better than a ghost.”

“Certainly! Better looking, too.” The stranger grinned before turning away slightly. “Sorry, uh, that was maybe improper, I don’t know. I’m Saryla.”

“Adair.”

“That’s a pretty name. Do you live here?”

“I do, yes.” The cave was barely lit but it seemed to be enough for Saryla. Not entirely human, then. Also, the smell was still weird and a little off. Maybe that had something to do with the powder? “What brings you here?”

“Oh, that’s silly, actually.” Saryla laughed, running a hand through her hair before suddenly sitting down to work on her shoes. “I was fighting this other necromancer and things got a bit out of hand with a spell. Before I knew it, I was in the mountains and it was dark and I needed shelter.”

“Oh.” Adair sat down, too, cross-legged and a little wary. Necromancers had never been her favourites but Saryla seemed nice so far. She hoped this wasn’t a trap. “You’re welcome to stay,” she offered carefully.

“That’s awesome. Uh, do you have any food?”

“Nothing for humans, I’m sorry.” She held her breath, waiting for the reaction that would probably determine their fate. If Saryla showed an aggressive reaction, they would have to fight.

“That’s alright. You didn’t expect visitors, I’ll make do.” Saryla smiled brightly and not at all like the necromancers Adair had met in the past. “You’re already so kind to me.”

“I’m … I haven’t talked to people in a long time but I try my best.”

“Well, I feel honoured.” The shoes seemed to be done and Saryla stretched out, using something that looked like leather as a pillow. “Do you mind if I sleep?”

“Go ahead.” Adair thought about her treasury and what she might have to offer to make this a more comfortable stay but came up empty. She had weapons and gold but nothing like a blanket. Saryla didn’t seem bothered, though, and Adair felt herself relax, too. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this good in the presence of another being.

When morning came, she was comfortably curled up around something smaller. Adair let out a happy sigh before the events of last night came rushing back and she jerked awake. Saryla was still there, running a hand over shiny blue scales. She had always liked them but now she was self-conscious.

“Oh, good morning.” Saryla smiled up at her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude, but you’re so pretty. Like this, too.”

She made a sound that would be embarrassing if any other dragon heard her. Talking in this form wasn’t possible, at least when it came to human languages. Saryla didn’t seem to mind.

“I have to go soon but can I come back?” 

Adair moved her head, hoping to convey the question. Come back. Why? No one ever wanted to come back. 

“I like you! I mean … you’re really interesting and I want to talk about your life and tell you about the world outside and I also slept really well last night. So … can I see you again?”

She lowered her head to bring it down to Saryla’s level and found only honesty in those dark eyes. Sighing, she nodded. 

“Yay!” Saryla squealed, pressed a kiss to the scales on Adair’s cheek and left the cave without another word. That was new. But maybe she could get used to it.


End file.
